


Wrongbound Act 2

by Sophia_Surname



Series: Wrongbound [2]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Derse and Prospit, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Gen, SGRUB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Surname/pseuds/Sophia_Surname
Summary: 30-odd trolls continue to play a game





	Wrongbound Act 2

Wwwwhat the fuck just happened

You watched a meteor fly through your entire body. You half felt it, but you can’t be sure whether that was just a phantom sensation.

You then watched as the KERNEL divided. A ghastly image of your tome of legal jargon drifted upwards through the ceiling; another shot downwards through the floor. Left behind was another image of your law book, still floating, but flashing a lot less than it had been. You stared at what remained for a few moments before it seemed to fly away. You were too shocked and confused to pursue it.

That lying scumbag Adalov what did he do to you, what did he do to your plans?! You feel a pang of hatred and you’re pretty sure this isn’t just platonic. You hadn’t worried about what true caliginous feelings were since you duped the imperial drones with Tirona’s help. You hadn’t felt anything remotely like this since your brief pitch flirtation with Sore-Gore. You take a few deep breaths and set your hatred aside. There are more important things than hating Adalov right now. Such as finding out what Adalov did.

You’ve stayed relatively still, moving only in small circles to get your bearings in what you’re now confident are your quarters. You wouldn’t be able to see where to step. You’re on the Naughtilisk for sure, but you can’t see what’s happening around you. You’re in your quarters – you found your desk – but you can’t find your husktop anywhere. You can’t find much of anything.

There’s a motion in your stomach, and you have to avoid vomiting. It only takes you a moment to recognize that it’s not motion that’s making you queasy; it’s a lack of motion. You were so used to being in space, with the constant slight movements of the deck beneath your feet, the inertial dampeners rocking you back and forth. But right now there’s no motion.

You’ve gone terrestrial.

For a moment you think you’ll have to find your way around by smell, like the legendary Redglare, but you’re relieved when you see a pinprick of light.


End file.
